Wake Me Up Before You Go
by Create-tion
Summary: Sadie Mitchell is a young girl with one heck of an infestation problem. Think more like the demon kind. She's been possessed for a while and let's just say the demon defiantly had a grudge to pick with those Winchester boys. It's going to use her to get to them and just to survive she's made a pact with it. Can Sam and Dean save Sadie before the demon kills her?


The problem being a human was that you never really were at the advantage when it came to the shadows lurking around the corner. The things that went bump in he night…they didn't have a heart to ache when someone died; they didn't have a heart to burn with adrenaline when fear took hold. They didn't have anything to cloud their judgement and mind in the heat of a battle. Sadie was sick of being human and she was sick of being burnt out by all the destruction around her following these stupid creatures and demons. As it stood it bad been months since she'd heard from John Winchester. He didn't know what to do about it and she didn't either. He'd left her alone saving her and her best friend from a demonic ritual that had started with a sacrifice of a cat just before the beginning of her first semester in college. Now, she traveled, a lot…trying to stay alone while this creepy shadow followed her.

Currently, Sadie sat in her yellow mustang by the curb of a local deli watching the influx of people coming in and out. She was waiting. There was all the time in the world. Even if she was bored to death listening to the only radio station that came through in this tiny town, she'd wait out Sam and Dean. Sadie couldn't see the future and her visions weren't exactly true, sometimes they messed up, but she did know that she'd seen the boys here. John's sons had been here or would be here soon. It was all she had to latch onto now. She hadn't slept in weeks and the shadows were hanging around every place she went. It was to the point that the car was the only place they seemed to have to stay out of. It was like the creatures needed a room or walls to have any real figure. If she stayed in her car, they'd only pass by it in the wind. Although to be fair, Sadie knew something was inside of her or that something had changed; there was no human way possible for her to not sleep. Something was living inside her and it wanted to see Sam and Dean even more than she wanted to meet the boys. Her only hope was that they'd be able to take whatever it was.

The thing burrowing deep under her personality had never tried to possess her. It had simply started to keep her awake. It wanted her to stay awake. It wanted her in a constant state of exhaustion like it feed off her body constantly giving out. Her eyes drooped for a moment as she watched a little boy and his mother enter the small deli. She jerked her head upright and instantly grabbed for the Mountain Dew sitting in her cup holder. She unscrewed the green cap and swigged back a heavy gulp of the concoction she'd invented. There were five hour energy bottle empty littering the passenger seat of her car. Who knew that caffeine pills in conjunction with a cocktail of five hour Newhart and sows Dew could keep the demons away. Well not away, but less active inside her body. It kept her wired which kept her brain in more control. Sadie was worried about losing time or conciseness. She didn't know how much longer the thing inside her planned on letting her have control of her own body and she knew he instant it wanted to take over at this point, it could. Her body had nothing to fight with. No sleep…minimal food…dehydration. Two days ago, she'd started having horrible nose bleeds while she'd been driving down the highway. She'd had to stop off the side of he road to handle them…it had taken almost half a roll of paper towels she'd bought in a small store to stop the flow. The owner had almost called the cops insisting that she tell him where the guy had gone that had broken her nose. She'd left quickly before the man had called 911.

There was a small drip that started, a wet line running from her nose, and Sadie sat up straighter swallowing hard. She brought her hand up to her nostril and felt the warm wet liquid trailing down to her lip. She sighed nervously cussing under her breath and reached for a paper towel across the seat on the floor. This was not the time for this to be happening. As she sat back up holding the paper in place she froze. She heard two voices speaking casually to one another nearing the shop. Something inside her, defiantly not instinct, knew who these two individuals were. It wanted them. It wanted them so bad she saw red behind her eyes. Sadie tried to keep control but she was slipping. This had been a horrible idea. There were too many innocent people inside that shop. She thought of the small boy inside with his mother. No! No, this couldn't be where she gave control. Her heart pounded as her hand reached for the door handle of the car without being able to stop it. She sucked in some air fighting it. She ground her teeth together forcing her fingers to still on the handle grilling it until they turned white.

"No!" She hissed between her teeth. "You want them? Do it without all the people…do it when they're alone…do it…when you have time to torture then and people can't stop you…" She hissed. She was working up a sweat just talking to it. She felt helpless now seeing just how much control it could easily have. She got the feeling that it wasn't really putting all its strength into controlling her. A dark looming blackness became sticky covering her mind like webbing that clouded all her thoughts. A deep infectious voice came from nowhere and everywhere inside her head…

 _You dont want to bargain with me little girl._

"I do!" She snapped hurriedly feeling her slip on the handle. She was going to break and it was going to take her over.

 _If I wait…_

It paused. Sadie could feel the smirk of the creature's voice inside her mind.

 _If I wait, I get something in return._

"What do you want?" She spat out angrily.

 _I get your body when you die. When your soul leaves this flesh, it's all mine to posses._

Sadie felt a chill run down her spine. She glanced once more at the small deli unassuming of the impending evil sitting just outside.

"Fine." Sadie whined in a small whisper. "Fine." Her voice was small…defeated but relieved as the pull on her body subsided. She took her hand off the handle quickly and hunkered down in the seat taking a deep breath. Air rushed in freely to her lungs which had been starved while the creature had been speaking to her.

 _You are one stupid human_.

It spoke one last time before she heard the voices float towards her car again. She watched a bit with brown shaggy hair open the deli door.

"Shut up Dean." The boy said. The demon gave her the name Sam and Dean instantly on her head along with a run through of flashes of them to play quickly like scrolling footage. She gasped gripping the sides of her head. She knew everything about hem without knowing them at all. More blood dripped from her nose, the paper towel crumpled laying forgotten on the floorboards.

"Stop!" She rasped out gripping her temples shaking. It was too much. She was literally feeling her head split in the center.

She heard chuckling in the recesses of her brain.

 _Follow them when they leave. We'll meet them once they've gone to sleep._


End file.
